This invention relates to fluorescent lamp fixtures and more particularly to a lamp mounting bracket and individual lamp reflector for upgrading the efficiency of lamps by retrofitting lamp assemblies with lamp brackets and individual lamp reflectors.
1. Field of the Invention
Recent improvements in fluorescent lamps have increased candle power and reduced current consumption. Adding new reflectors can result in an increase in the efficiency of a lamp fixture. It has been found that the current ceiling mounted fluorescent lamp assemblies can be retrofitted with one pair of lamps instead of two pairs, with each lamp of the replacement pair having an individual reflector, which substantially increases illumination as well as effecting a saving in electric current.
This retrofitting necessitates changing the lamp mounting brackets and reflectors which is accomplished by removing the originally installed lamps and brackets, and replacing them with the brackets of this invention and a pair of improved lamps and individual lamp reflectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
I do not know of any patents which disclose the lamp mounting brackets and reflectors of this invention. U.S. Pat. No. 2,986,627 issued May 30, 1961 to Marriett for ILLUMINATED VALANCE, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,127 issued Oct. 2, 1990 to Shemitz et al, for LAMP SOCKET MOUNTING BRACKET are considered examples of the state-of-the art.
The Mariett *627 patent discloses cooperating U-shaped and L-shaped brackets which support a lighting fixture housing and lamp terminal sockets on a vertical wall behind a valance for illuminating the latter.
The Shemitz *127 patent discloses a pair of cooperating clamp members gripping respective end portions of a fluorescent lamp and supporting it within a reflector.
This invention is distinctive over these patents and conventional mounting brackets for fluorescent lamps in ceiling recessed fixtures, by providing a pair of brackets supporting lamp terminal posts and moveable toward and away from each other which may be secured within a fluorescent lamp housing and support a pair of fluorescent lamps. The brackets further include a fastener for supporting respective end portions of a fluorescent lamp reflector.